


Time and Space

by Albinoon, whatwhatinthebuttbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albinoon/pseuds/Albinoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatinthebuttbutt/pseuds/whatwhatinthebuttbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was morning, and Dave stood outside of Jades door, today was the day he would confess his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> this was mt first fanfic, ever  
> so... give your thoughts and ideas n" stuff  
> its pretty fast paced but its decent i geuss

It was morning, and Dave stood outside of Jades door, today was the day he would confess his feelings for her. Though Jade was probably sleeping, Dave just couldn't stand it any longer, he gathered all the courage he had and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Jade called, surprisingly quickly. "It...its Dave." Jade opened the door quickly. Her black, elbow length hair was messy. "Oh hey! How are you?" Jade blushed. "Uh... good, you?”  
"Im great! Thanks for asking."  
"Its nothing.." Dave answered.  
"Do you want to come in?" Jade asked  
"Yeah, thanks." Jade walked through the door and Dave promptly followed.  
"So, is there a reason you wanted to visit?" Jade asked.  
"No!" Dave said quickly "I just...wanted to come over..."  
"Well, thanks, its been pretty lonely around here lately" she said sadly.  
"Uh actually, there was something I wanted to talk about."“And what is that?" Jade asked with a smile.  
"Well, for a while now I've kinda uh... liked...you."  
Dave looked at Jade, her cheeks were a bright red now.  
"I think..." Dave started, but Jade had pulled him into a kiss.  
Dave flinched but relaxed almost immediately, he put his hands on her sides. Jade,who had held him by the shirt collar, moved her arms to rest on his shoulders. They held each other like this for what felt like eternity. Jade pushed Dave onto the couch, climbing on top of him, their lips met once again. She licked his bottom lip, Dave obliged and opened his mouth and their tongues intertwined. Jade let out a quiet moan, while she pulled away. She slipped Dave’s shirt off examining him with lust in her eyes.  
"How far can we go with this?" Dave asked  
"As far as we want" jade whispered in his ear, whilst taking off her own shirt.  
Dave kissed her on the neck,steadily turning into nibbling, Jade started moaning. Dave was starting to get excited. Jade noticed that he was getting hard, and she giggled.  
Jade took off her panties and bra, Daves face flushed a bright red color at the sight of Jade’s exposed breasts. She stood up and, with a sly grin, pointed at his jeans.  
"Take them off" Jade explained, excited.  
Dave unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.  
Dave’s entire length was on display, Jade kneeled down in front of the couch, she didn't hesitate; she grabbed hold of it and, while softly breathing on the head, she started pumping her hand up and down, Dave bucked his hips and moaned. Though Jade stayed silent, she was getting wetter by the second.  
"L...lay on the couch for me" Dave struggled to talk between his moans.  
Jade obeyed, and she switched places with Dave.  
Dave got on top of her, he slowly pushed his length into Jade. They moaned in unison while she whispered “I love you.” with exasperated breaths, while his member steadily pushed in and out of her slightly pulsing vagina. With one final thrust, Dave had climaxed. Jade followed suit only seconds after. She flipped him over and pulled him into one more kiss. They laid there together in complete silence. "I love you, too." Dave whispered back


End file.
